AHA
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Lovino has been acting weird ever since their last fight. Antonio is a bit suspicious, but shrugs it off. However, where is he going every Thursday? Who's that mysterious new friend of his?
1. Chapter 1

_Bookthief101's second request fic :33 Love you babe! Hope this is what you were looking for~~~_

* * *

**AHA**

**Chapter One: The Fight**

* * *

Antonio sighed. Another fight had ensued shortly after Antonio said they should invite Feliciano for dinner some time.

_ "Yeah, you would choose to have Feliciano over for our anniversary dinner, wouldn't you‽" Lovino had yelled, his face red and his eyes filled with anger. _

_ "It's not like that!" Antonio had tried to explain, "I didn't mean this following week! I just meant you haven't seen your brother-"_

_ "Shut up! I'm tired of these fucking excuses! I know how you look at him! I know how you only settled with me because he's taken by that fucking potato! You'd dump me in an instant if he were single!"_

_ Antonio knew he shouldn't have yelled back. He knew how fragile Lovino was when it came to him believing he was inadequate. But having Lovino constantly think so low of him … _

_ "You know what?" Antonio growled, "If you really think that I don't love you, why don't you just leave? If it's so obvious I don't want you here, then why are you? Do you really think so little of me that you seriously believe that I've been pining after you since gradeschool and it's all just some elaborate ruse to get at your brother? You're unbelievable, Lovino, simply unbelievable. I'm tired of you being an __asshole__ to me all the time when all I've ever done is love you!" _

_ He'd regretted it instantly. He could see the pain and anguish settling into Lovino's widened and shocked eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt him with his words. He knew he should have taken Lovino into his arms and explained himself better, let Lovino know that this Wednesday was not to be interrupted by god himself!_

_ However, it was too late. Antonio said nothing as Lovino packed a bag and took off into the night to stay downtown with his brother. _

_ Antonio didn't deserve to say anything. He truly didn't deserve to apologize to Lovino. His heart fell to pieces as the door slammed behind Lovino when he hurried out the door. Lovino his hid face well, but he couldn't hide the tears and the pain and the light sobbing as the Italian packed. Antonio had hurt him for good this time. He knew the wall Lovino kept around his heart, barely open for him would come back with reinforced steel. If he ever gave Antonio a second chance, if would take longer than the ten years he'd known Lovino to break through it again._

Now Antonio stood alone in the little one bedroom he shared, or rather, had shared with Lovino, his boyfriend of four years. He'd spent nights alone before, but never like this. The man left the dishes lying on the counter, in mid wash and went to the room he used to share with Lovino and collapsed on the bed, tears welling up. He began sobbing and clutching onto Lovino's pillow.

A week had passed and neither tried to contact the other. Antonio moped about the apartment and he went to work. He barely ate and didn't sleep very well. His two life mates, Gilbert and Francis, couldn't even cheer him up, despite promises that things will get better and he was better off with that grumpy growth leeching off of him. He quickly let them know that he still loved Lovino and he was planning on getting him back.

They left him alone for a few more days, knowing it was better not to prod at Antonio when A) he was upset and brooding or B) drunk. Ever since Lovino left, both became very prominent features in Antonio's nightly behavior. The man was an angry drunk, turning into someone they couldn't handle.

Antonio sat alone for the twelfth day in a row, sucking back shot of jaeger, vodka and anything else he could find. His head spun and dark thoughts twisted and spun through his head, leaving him angrier with each shot.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and Antonio growled, accidentally spilling his next shot of the amber colored alcohol. He kicked the table and stomped to the door, swinging it open. His anger melted instantly and guilt washed over him.

"L-Lovi?"

Sure enough, Lovino stood there, red cheeks and shame, "Antonio! What did you do to yourself‽" he sighed, stepping into the apartment the wrap his arms around the older man. Antonio was shocked to say the least, even though his drunken stupor. Lovino was and always would be the only person Antonio didn't hate while drunk. His arms wrapped tightly around Lovino and he hoped this wasn't some crazed hallucination. Tears fell down his face and he could tell Lovino was crying as well.

"'m sorry …" Antonio slurred, burying his face into Lovino's neck, "'m so sorry … I din't mean it… hurt you …"

Lovino closed the front door and locked it before dragging Antonio to the living room to sit down. Antonio instantly wrapped his arms around Lovino once they sat down and tiredly stared at him through teary eyes.

"Don't apologize, ba-Antonio. I overreacted and I paid the consequence, okay? Stop destroying yourself…" Lovino pushed Antonio's hair from his face and ran it down his stubbly chin. Much to Antonio's chagrin, Lovino managed to weasel himself out of the vice grip to go get Antonio some water and bread, "Here. You're going to down some water." He picked up the bottle of liquor lying around and sighed. These had been brand new. Now four bottles had almost been completely emptied into Antonio's system over the passed few days. He put them away and cleaned up the shot Antonio had spilled before getting another glass of water for Antonio to drink.

Antonio was getting drowsy so Lovino got him up and helped him shower before getting him into bed. Antonio passed out almost immediately.

Upon waking up, Antonio groaned. He had a slight headache, but it was nothing compared to what it probably could have been. He sat up and looked around and his heart throbbed. Had he dreamed it all up? He usually passed out on the couch because being in the bed still hurt him.

The man climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection and sighed, knowing he looked awful, dark rings under his eyes, uneven stubble on his chin, his hair messy and … he ran a hand through it. He showered? Memories of hazel eyes staring at him sadly as he washed Antonio's hair came back to Antonio and he groaned. Lovino had come back last night and Antonio had been too drunk to properly apologize and show Lovino how much he truly missed him and how much he truly loved him.

He finished up in the bathroom and walked through the apartment, beating himself up that Lovino had probably left him for good after seeing what a mess he'd become. He walked into the kitchen and jumped in surprise. Lovino was standing at the stove, wearing pajama pants and an apron, but not much else. He was stirring something in a pan and moving about the various other pots and pans on the stove. The toaster popped out what looked like the second set of wheat toast and there was fresh fruit cut up and put into bowls as well as a small ramekin filled with Antonio's favorite jelly.

The Italian leaned across the stove and turned off the heat to one of his pans before sliding some eggs onto a plate. They looked over easy, which was Antonio's favorite. He also spotted bacon sitting on some paper towels and few other things in the pots and pans. It looked a spread fit for a king. Antonio frowned. There was no way this was for him … despite how much it looked like it was.

Lovino ran to pull the toast out of the toaster and turned around, jumping and yelping in surprise, "Antonio! You're up!" he covered his mouth and whispered, "Sorry … you must have a headache." He turned and reached up into the cabinet for some aspirin.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked, still confused. Lovino filled a glass with water and handed the pills and water to him.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but it seems you woke up earlier than I planned." Antonio down the water and frowned in confusion. For him? Breakfast in bed? After single handedly the worst fight they'd ever had? Usually their fights left Lovino in a mood for a few days while Antonio made him breakfast and did a few extra chores to gain favor.

"Th-thank you, Lovi…" he whispered, smiling warmly. Lovino blushed but walked back over to the stove to turn everything off and plate the food. He set it down on the table and motioned for Antonio to sit.

Antonio raised his brow and sat down, "Thank you." He said again, watching as Lovino sat down and nibbled on a piece of strawberry.

"You're welcome." He said, dipping the berry into some sugar.

"Where's yours?" Antonio asked, before even touching his fork.

Lovino looked him over and raised his brow, "I ate some toast earli-" he frowned when the plate was shoved in his direction.

"Then we'll share this~" Antonio smiled, "It's way too much delicious food for me. I want to share it with the one I love."

Lovino blushed but sighed. The two shared the plate piled high with food before Lovino got up to wash the dishes, which Antonio noticed, were no longer piled high in the sink.

"Did you clean up in here? Lovi … that was my job." Antonio sighed, getting up to hug Lovino from behind.

"Well, it was getting on my nerves and I-" he seemed to stop himself from saying something hurtful, "I just want you to relax today, Antonio …" he said, "You looked like hell when I got here and I know you still have a headache. You're too hard on yourself, Antonio." Lovino turned and kissed his cheek softly, "So, either go lay down in bed and let me finish washing these or go sit in the living room and watch some tv."

Antonio mulled over his options and kissed Lovino lovingly, relishing in the way their lips fit against eachother, "I'll go lay down … thank you, my love."

"Yeah, yeah, just go before I whoop you." He grinned.

"Is that a promise?" the Spanish man winked, dodging some foamy bubbles being flung at him, and left for their bedroom. He lied down on the sheets and felt a warm feeling bubbling up inside him. He was happy Lovino was back, but it seemed like he'd changed, drastically. He was still the man Antonio had fallen in love with, but he was more open and actually wanting to help out around the house. He seems to forego the insulting nickname he'd given Antonio the day they'd met for his actual name. Antonio sighed and decided he would ask about it when Lovino finally came to join him.

Half an hour later, Antonio was jolted from his nap to see Lovino walking into the room, stretching his beautiful arms into the air above his head. He yawned lightly and looked over, "Oh … did I wake you? I'm sorry." He muttered, climbing into the bed.

Antonio just smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino, "Mmmm, mi Lovi~" he whispered, "I love you~"

"Love you, too ba-Antonio." Lovino whispered, cuddling against him, "I missed you." He admitted.

"I missed you, too." Antonio smiled, kissing him, "Lovi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you acting different? You're being more open and I like it, don't get me wrong, so what changed?" Antonio asked, worry laden in his voice.

Lovino shrugged, "I dunno." He rolled over, lowering his lids, giving Antonio his best bedroom eyes, "How about we don't talk~?" he asked, licking his lip. Antonio bit his lip and kissed his sexy Italian passionately. Lovino worked his magic and was lying on top of Antonio, kissing him fervently.

Another half an hour later and both were lying next to each other, panting softly and kissing. It had been a while since they had bedded. Antonio pulled Lovino against his chest and kissed the back of his neck, lovingly. Both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


	2. Chapter 2

_mmmmm I'm loving all the guesses as to what is going on~ it's delicious !_

_The right guess was made, but I'm telling who said it~ _

_Anyway, here's another chapter of AHA_

* * *

**AHA**

**Chapter Two: K.V.? **

* * *

The next day, things began to return to normal. After a full day of relaxation and bonding again, talking about the fight and just working through everything, they were back on track.

Antonio went to work and everyone noticed the change in mood and some sighed in relief. The next few days were wonderful for Antonio, Lovino was so sweet to him and opened up to talk about what he was feeling and when he was feeling it.

Thursday came along and Lovino seemed a bit anxious and he got dressed up in some casual clothing.

"What are you doing, Lovi?" Antonio asked, flopping onto the bed. Lovino poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I have to go somewhere, okay?"

Antonio nodded and figured it was probably to meet up with his brother, Feliciano. Since Lovino was going out, he'd invite his friends over.

The following few months went like this. Lovino would be busy on Thursday afternoons and evenings and come home overly affectionate and charming. They would make love for a full hour before falling into a blissful sleep.

Antonio found out that each Thursday, Lovino was hanging out with a new, really good friend of his. Antonio smiled brightly, glad Lovino was making friends.

That Friday, the two of them went down the café where Antonio worked to hang out with some friends.

Lovino seemed very comfortable and Antonio noticed it wasn't just him. Lovino was being nice to everyone, happily laughing at Alfred's jokes and holding decent conversation with Francis without cursing and yelling and calling him a pervert.

"Hey, Lovino?" Gilbert started, "You seem in a good mood, finally pull that cactus out of your ass?"

Lovino shrugged, "I did, but it seems like someone inserted it into you." Everyone chuckled.

Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap and kissed him. Usually, Lovino fought and yelled, face turning red, but instead, he accepted the kiss and let Antonio massage his arm with love.

Elizaveta clicked her camera and Lovino brushed it off, continuing to kiss his lover.

Gilbert exchanged looks with Francis, but neither said anything. The following night, the two came over for dinner, which Lovino happily hosted, made dinner and supplied snacks for them.

Antonio smiled and thanked Lovino a hundred times with kisses and smiles, but the other two were a bit more wary.

"Dude, Toni, why the hell is Lovino acting like that?" Gilbert asked, sipping his beer. Francis nodded.

"Ouais, mon ami, something is off about him."

Antonio raised his brow and looked into the kitchen where Lovino was humming to himself and making dinner for everyone, "Well, something has changed, but it's nothing~" he laughed, "You'd think you two would enjoy this change of his~ he's the one that invited you over."

Gilbert sighed, "Dude, he's two timing you."

"Two timing?" Antonio asked, confused.

"Unfortunately, my friend, he may be cheating on you. You told us before that he leaves with a friend every Thursday. Well, you must face the fact that he could be going behind your back with someone he met. L'amour is a terrible woman sometimes …"

Antonio laughed, "Oh come one, Lovino loves me! He would never … do something like that!" he smiled, "Why would you even think that? If he has some other guy, why come back to me?"

Gilbert pointed to the Italian crossing the room, "We're talking about an Italian. 'Loyal, even in their fidelity'," he sighed, "Look at how happy he is … that smile, the bounce in his step … Antonio, what if this new guy can get him going in ways you never could?"

"And you're talking to a Spaniard, known for passion, remember?"

Francis rubbed his friend's back, "Antonio … no one is that happy for no reason, especially since your last fight. He met someone, a 'friend'. Love, I hate to break it to you, but this guy must be a god in bed to make Lovino- _Lovino-_ act this way."

Antonio just laughed again, "You guys are overreacting. Can't you just accept we've fixed our problems and are happy? He's not cheating on me. He loves me, and I love him."

They just sighed and nodded with un sure smiles, "Of course, man … but don't say we didn't warn you." Gilbert said, taking a deep drink of his beer.

When those two went home, Lovino was washing dishes. Antonio smiled, "Lovino, you never did tell me where you run off to every Thursday." He rested his head on Lovino's shoulder from behind him while he washed the dishes.

Lovino tensed up a bit, "Out, with a friend of mine."

"Well, do I know this friend?" Antonio asked, kissing Lovino's neck.

"No, I met him after our last fight…" Lovino muttered.

Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek, "Okay~" he smiled warmly, "You know I love you, right? I love you a whole lot … like … more than five of me put together …" he said, trying to keep Gilbert and Francis' words out of his head. Lovino loved him. Lovino would never cheat on him!

Lovino set his plate down and quickly turned around to hug Antonio, "I know…" he whispered, "and I love you, Antonio. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you."

The Spaniard just hugged him close, offering gentle loving kisses.

Once a weed plants itself, it's hard to get rid of it permanently. The next week, Antonio was cuddling with Lovino, kissing him, getting really close to shoving him into the mattress and making sure he wouldn't be walking for at least an hour when Lovino's phone buzzed. The Italian grabbed it and his eyes widened, "Shit! I'm late!" he jumped up off of Antonio and grabbed some pants. He pulled them on and made sure his hair was brushed and the lovebites on his neck were covered, before he left.

Antonio looked at the calendar. Thursday. He sighed and told himself Gilbert and Francis were wrong! They had to be … It was only a friend.

That night, Lovino came home right as Antonio finished making dinner. Antonio looked at him with a warm smile, "Welcome home, my love." He scooped the veggies onto the plate and set it down for Lovino.

Lovino thanked him and began eating. Half way through the meal, Antonio decided to try again to get Lovino to talk about where he'd been, what he'd done and who this mysterious friend of his was.

"So how was your evening?"

"Great, it went great." Lovino answered, "Did you look into getting a better internet connection? I got cut off again last night while checking my facebook."

Antonio frowned. There he went again changing the subject, "Yeah, someone will be out tomorrow. So what did you do tonight?"

"I went out, came home and had a delicious dinner with my wonderful boyfriend, why?" Lovino looked at him, hazel eyes locking with his own.

There was that look again, that one that was mentally undressing Antonio as they spoke. He had to keep focused, "So did you go shopping or something?"

Lovino climbed into Antonio's lap and nipped at his neck, "Well, no, but I just found this amazing, sexy Spaniard I want~" he bit down lightly on a spot that he knew drove Antonio wild. The man hissed in pleasure and gripped Lovino's hips.

"When will I be able to meet this friend of yours?"

"Mmm," Lovino ground his hips against Antonio's, "I have another special friend dying to meet you, Tonio …" he grabbed Antonio's hand and blatantly touched himself with Antonio's hand.

Antonio moaned softly and rubbed at the Italian through the pants, causing Lovino to moan loudly in his ear. He groaned, feeling the lust fill him.

"Lovi …" he moved his hand to Lovino's behind, locking his fingers together to carry Lovino to the bedroom. He set him on the bed and began ravaging his neck with kisses and bitemarks.

Lovino moaned and ran his hands up Antonio's shirt.

"Lovi … tell me what your friend is like?"

"Drop it, Antonio." Lovino growled, "Drop your pants, too, while you're at it~" he purred. Antonio lost it.

He awoke the next morning, completely uncaring that his question was still unanswered. He hissed lightly at the bitemarks and scratches, but noticed a lovely and delicious smell wafting through the air. Lovino was downstairs already and Antonio was shocked to find he was making breakfast.

"I made you something special again~" Lovino cooed, plating the meal. Antonio sat down and stared at the plate.

"Thank you, Lovi." He smiled as he began eating. Lovino smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, my love." He grabbed his stuff, "I'm off to work." He kissed him, "I'll be back later, okay? I'll miss you." He cooed.

Antonio groaned lightly and kissed him back, "I'll miss you more~" he said, getting another lingering kiss. Lovino rushed out the door and Antonio smiled warmly, missing him already. He finished eating, cleaned up and got ready for work himself, however, a ringtone threw him off.

He followed the noise back to the kitchen where he found Lovino's phone going off. He picked it up and frowned, not recognizing the number.

_New Message_

_ K.V._

_ Hey, Lovino, was just wondering if last Thursday was good for you. _

"Good for him?" Antonio frowned, Gilbert and Francis' words echoing in his head. They were wrong! He leaned against the counter and chewed his lip. Another text came through.

_New Message_

_ K.V._

_ Oh! Almost fucking forgot, I finally bought that fucking book on positions we were talking about. You know, the ones that loosen your body up? Figured we could go over a few of them on Thursday._

Antonio's blood ran cold. He was mistake, everyone was wrong. Lovino couldn't …

He picked up his own phone and called Gilbert and Francis, begging them to come over. He paced in the kitchen, his heart breaking. There had to be something else. Some sort of explanation, right‽ Lovino wouldn't cheat. He wouldn't run to the arms of another!

When his friends got there, he showed them the text and Gilbert was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, bro, but I told you so …"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear…

"He's right," Francis sighed, "Only way to find out what's really going on is to spy on him next time he goes out to meet his 'K.V.'"

"Spy on Lovi?" Antonio felt unsettling at the thought, "But isn't that a bit much? I already broke his trust when I checked his messages …"

"Technically, you didn't. You can read the messages from the lock screen." Gilbert held up the phone, and re read the messages.

Antonio bit his lip. He didn't want to break Lovino's trust, but … he also didn't want him to go running off into the arms of another man who could please him more.

They made their plans and decided to bide their time and wait for Thursday to roll around.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welp, that didn't last long :33 ahahaha here's the final chapter~ _

_Thank you for reading~! I especially enjoyed all the wonderful guess work done~!_

* * *

**AHA**

**Chapter Three: Caught**

* * *

Antonio had once again begun asking about Lovino's friend, but each time, he was once again met with subject change and hot, passionate sex.

Thursday came and his friends were sitting in the living room while Lovino got dressed. Antonio watched with sad eyes. When Lovino stood to kiss him goodbye, Antonio wrapped his arms around him, "I love you … I love you so much…" he whispered, "Why don't you stay home tonight? I can send them home and we'll just curl up and watch some movies and you can just stay here in my arms forever."

Lovino stared at him with a weird look, but kissed him gently, "I have to go … but maybe we can do all of that when I get back, okay?" he kissed him again, "I love you, Antonio~" he smiled and walked out the door.

Antonio felt his heart shattering, but his friends were right behind him, "Ready, Antonio?"

The man nodded, "I guess so." He said softly.

The trio waited for Lovino to start walking down the street before they followed him. After a few blocks, they noticed him stop in front of a hotel. He leaned against a wall and pulled out his phone to text someone.

Not long after another man walked up. He had pale skin and almost red eyes, sort of burgundy. His hair was black and he looked a bit angry. They hugged and went inside.

Antonio felt his anger boiling over. He went to walk up to K.V. and kill him! However, Lovino would never forgive him. He growled and started for the door, but was yanked back by Gilbert and Francis, "You can't just barge in like that, you have to catch him in the act or he'll never admit to it…"

"Admit to what? What are you boys up to?" a familiar female voice asked.

All three turned to see Elizaveta, arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was one of annoyance. Feliciano, (Lovino's brother), Ludwig,( Gilbert's brother), Kiku, Herakles, and Roderich were with her, all looking either confused or indifferent to catching the three troublemakers in something obviously troublefilled.

"Um …" Gilbert started.

"We were looking for…" Francis tried.

"I think Lovino is cheating on me…" Antonio said bitterly, causing Feliciano to look at him in horror.

The younger Italian glared, "He would never do something like that, Antonio! He's a good person!"

Antonio looked up, "Then why is he here at the hotel with that one guy, K.V., and keeping secrets and going out every Thursday and … he won't tell me anything…"

Feliciano looked a bit confused, "K.V…" his mouth formed a little 'o', "That's just his friend, silly!"

The Spaniard scowled, "That's what I thought, but why meet at a hotel‽"

"That's what we were trying to find out…" Gilbert said.

Elizaveta shifted her weight, "That is troubling stuff, Toni, sorry… but you know this is…" she sighed. Who was she kidding? She was just as intrigued by the drama as any person would be. She grabbed Antonio and started for the entrance to the hotel.

Once inside, she walked up to the desk, "I'm looking for a 'Lovino Vargas'… I'm his sister and he left his medicine at my place. I'm headed out of town with my boyfriend, so I thought I'd give it to him. Where's his room?"

The man behind the counter nodded, "Hmm, Lovino Vargas isn't in any room, but he is in the lobby with the rest of the AHA. Right down the hall there and to the left. Can't miss it."

"AHA?" Antonio muttered to himself. As they began walking, the rest of the group cautiously walked after them. Antonio's stomach was doing flips. He walked into the lobby and saw a group of various people all sitting in a large circle of chairs. He spotted Lovino quickly, sitting beside K.V.

"Your turn." A woman, sitting with a clipboard, said to some guy

He shifted a bit, "Hi, I'm Marcus and I'm an asshole. It's been two days since I last slipped and fucking punched some douche in the face." He shrugged.

"Good, good~! Progress!" the woman smiled, looking up as Gilbert tried to push passed Elizaveta, causing him to trip and knock over a sign. She tilted her head, "Can I help you with something?"

All the faces turned to look at the group of people now standing at the exit to the lobby. Lovino's face looked terrified, "What the FUCK are you FUCKING doing here‽" he yelled, jumping up.

"Inside voice, Lovino." The woman scolded.

"You know these losers?" K.V. asked, clutching a book of 'Soothing, Stress Reducing Yoga Positions' in his lap.

Lovino looked at his friends then to K.V. "Unfortunately." He growled, his face going red from embarrassment.

Antonio moved to try and talk with Lovino, but the woman rose up, "Well, any friend of Lovino's is a friend of ours. Go ahead and sit down and join us for this meeting, I'm Madam Violet~"

Someone in the row snickered and said something about, 'Madam Violent'.

Elizaveta smiled, "We'd love to, thank you~" she sat down and glared at her friends willing them to sit as well. Antonio stole the seat behind Lovino.

"Lovino… hey… look, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to…" he sighed, noticing the Italian was ignoring him. The meeting continued on as if nothing had happened, people talking about their struggles with their assholish nature and snippy ways.

"I'm Lovino, and I'm an asshole…" he muttered, "and because my friends are assholes, I lost it for the first time today."

"We can try harder next time~" Madam Violent, so named by that one guy earlier, spoke.

Lovino's friend's turn came and he moved a bit, "Name's Karkat Vantas, I'm a fucking asshole, alright? Lost it this morning when that stupid fuck head of a boyfriend of mine made fun of my movies again. Fucking Egderp…"

Antonio felt even more ashamed for assuming. He shot a glare to his friends because Lovino sure as hell wasn't going to forgive him after this mess. However, both were busy. Francis was flirting with the woman in front of him and Gilbert was messing with the guy in front of him. He would flick the guy in the ear and look away innocently. Finally, the guy snapped and Gilbert laughed.

Madam Violent suddenly lived up to her nickname, "Would you knock it the fuck off‽" she yelled, picking up her chair and throwing it at Gilbert. The albino ducked and watched it fly out the window. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Meeting adjourned." She growled, storming from the lobby. Almost immediately, Antonio found himself being dragged into the hallway.

"What the fuck, Antonio? Really‽" Lovino hissed, "What are you doing here‽"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Antonio hugged him tightly, "Gilbert and Francis put bad thoughts in my head and told me we should follow you! I'm sorry!"

Lovino hugged him back and patted his back, "Hey, bastard… I'm the one that should be sorry…" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked, "I'm the one who messed up…"

"Because I didn't tell you what I was doing every Thursday… I probably should have, now that I think about it. You wouldn't have assumed I was up to something bad."

Antonio kissed his forehead, "I don't care about that anymore… I'm sorry I let their words convince me you were doing something like that… Why are you even going to these meetings anyway?"

"After our fight …" Lovino shifted uncomfortably bringing up their fight again, "I realized I'm just a big asshole… I'm a dick … it's my fault for not listening to you or telling you that I'm still in shock that you chose me and not Feli … I feel like I'm about to wake up and find it's all a lie…" he said, "So in order to get you back and stop the fighting, I had to change… I had to make myself better so I wouldn't lose you again!"

Staring at him in shock, Antonio didn't know what to say. After a moment, he just brought his lips to Lovino's in a passionate, yet loving kiss. Lovino kissed back immediately, throwing his arms around Antonio's neck.

After a moment they broke apart, "Forgive me, Antonio…?"

"Only if you forgive me…"

"Deal!" Lovino chuckled softly, kissing him again. They left the hall and met up with their friends outside.

"There you are." Karkat said, "I thought it might be cool if we all went and stuffed our faces at that new pizza place down the street. My shitty friends are all waiting for me and I thought be a nice gesture to invite you and your shitty friends."

Lovino nodded, "That sounds good to me." He looked at his group. They seemed to like the idea. They all walked down to the pizza place. Karkat walked in and saw a big group taking up the party room. They were quite a rainbow of characters.

"Goddamn it, Sol, leawe me alone!" one of them shouted as another kicked him again.

"What was that fishbreath? I can't understand you through that speech impediment of yours." He said, his words lisped.

"You're one to talk! 'Look at me, I THHollux the athhole!'" he mocked him.

"Eridan!" the girl sitting next to him scolded.

Karkat rolled his eyes and sat down, letting Lovino and his friends mix in. Gilbert grinned, spotting an albino wearing sunglasses. He went to talk to him. For the most part, everyone seemed to get along. Herakles talked cats with the girl, Nepeta. Ludwig seemed to get along with the bigger guy, Equius. Lovino couldn't help but notice how closely the guy, Eridan, reminded him of the prissy Roderich. For the most part, it was pleasant. Except, Gilbert no longer thought it was awesome to talk to the other albino, Dave, seeing as he 'threatened his awesome' or so he said.

Lovino got to meet Karkat's boyfriend, John, and managed to hold a decent conversation before getting tired and just wanting to go home and continued with his Thursday habits. Eventually, he and Antonio did go home.

They cuddled after their bout of romance and gush and overly sweet lovemaking. Lovino placed kisses all over Antonio's jaw as he moved to lie on top of the man. He sat up, "So, you don't mind that I go to those meetings every Thursday? You won't assume I'm trying to get into Karkat's pants or anything?"

Antonio laughed lightly, and a bit sheepishly, "I'm perfectly fine with it and I told you I trusted you until Gilbert and Fran-"

"I know~" Lovino smiled, leaving down to kiss Antonio.

The Spanish man smiled warmly and returned the kiss. When Lovino sat back up, Antonio drew lazy circles on his thighs and looked at him with a stupid lovestruck expression.

"What…?" Lovino asked, his cheeks going red.

"Just thinking about us~" he reached over and opened his night stand drawer and pulled something out, "I was supposed to do this at our special anniversary dinner, but I couldn't so that and I can't wait any longer…" he held up a little black box.

Lovino's eyes went wide and tears spilled onto his cheeks, "Th-that's … not what I think it is, is it…?" he gingerly took the box, biting his lip. He opened it up and covered his mouth with his other hand. He looked at Antonio.

Antonio was smiling softly, completely loving, "Sorry it's not too romantic but, Lovino … I just want to be your husband… marry me?"

Lovino leaned down to kiss Antonio fervently, "Of course I'll marry you!" Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and kissed him back.

Lovino slid the ring onto his finger and smiled at the sight. Assholes got happy endings, too, you know?

* * *

_~ Lady Pyrien_

_There you go~ final installment of Ass Holes Anonymous~_


End file.
